Happy Birthday
by Soul.ofa.Gladiator
Summary: AU: OLITZ One-shot just to make up for being gone for so long and to practice on my smut. It's Fitz's birthday and he thinks Liv has forgotten. Life has gotten in the way of them spending time together and maybe they just need a little reminder of how important it is for them to keep the romance alive...pointers and feedback are welcome


**Happy Birthday, Mr. President**

"Mr. Grant, your wife is on line one."

"Thanks Charlotte."

"Well hello there beautiful."

"Hi," she replied and he could hear her smile through the phone.

"Hi. I've been trying to reach you all morning."

"I know. Babe, did you forget I told you I had meetings all morning?" she asked sweetly.

"Oh God, that was today. I'm sorry Livvie, I completely forgot. With all of the stress around here and Big Gerry grilling everyone's ass I've had my days ridiculously mixed up."

"It's fine babe, I understand. Has anyone figured out what he's actually up to? I mean has Cyrus said anything that may indicate what your father's planning?"

"Cyrus has no clue. He does agree that Big Gerry has been acting more off his rocker than usual. Right now I'm just fighting tooth and nail to keep this company from plummeting. It seems like every decision my father has been making recently has been tailor-made to keep me running and holding this company up on my back. I honestly don't know how much more of this I can take."

"Just be patient. Everything your father does has a purpose—sometimes not a well meant purpose—but always a purpose. I know he hasn't been your biggest fan when it comes to your work, but he is who he is babe. It will get better."

"Thanks Livvie, you always know how to make my day so much brighter,"

"Well what type of wife would I be if I didn't make sure you smiled at least once in a day's time? What time do you think you will be home tonight? I was thinking you could pick up some take-out or I could order some. I'm so exhausted; I just want to eat and go to sleep tonight."

"Uhm…well….I thought…..sure babe, I know you're tired," Fitz responded just before his office intercom came on and he heard his father's voice blare through the speaker.

"Fitzgerald, I need you in my office immediately!"

Olivia could hear Fitz groaning over the phone. "Babe, just go see what he needs. Try to keep a positive attitude through all of this, okay?"

"Okay."

"Great, now just text me when you're leaving the office. I'll see you when you get home tonight. I love you."

"I love you too, Livvie."

Fitz exhaled deeply once more and sat for a minute to think. Both he and Liv had been extremely busy with work for the last few weeks, but he didn't think she could have forgotten today was his birthday. Of course the two of them had been bickering more than usual lately, but that was simply due to both of them being exhausted. They had briefly discussed possibly taking some time off for a quick getaway just to clear their heads, but neither could find the time with both of their busy schedules.

Earlier that morning Fitz had left for work and Olivia hadn't even budged from the bed. She didn't even wake up when he started rummaging around getting ready for work which was highly unusual, but Fitz didn't think much of it. If he was being completely honest he was bothered that she hadn't acknowledged his birthday not even once today, and he was going to make it a point to schedule that getaway sooner rather than later if for no other reason than he felt they were losing sight of what was really important in their marriage—each other.

Fitz was broken from his thoughts by his father's voice over his intercom again demanding that he see him in his office immediately. Fitz took another deep breath and headed to Big Gerry's office preparing himself for the next storm he was sure was about to be thrown at him to tame.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What?" Olivia answered her ringing phone

 _Silence_

"Hi, hello, how are you?"

"Much better," Cyrus responded.

"What can I do for you Cyrus?"

"I'm just calling to give you a heads up about what's about to go down around here and hopefully you can do something about it,"

"Oh God, please don't tell me my husband has choked the life out of his father because Cyrus I'm a great attorney, but I don't even think I can soften the blow he'll receive for that."

"No kid, that's not what happened calm down. How much time do you have?"

"I have about 15 minutes before I need to meet with my last client of the day and get home. I'm exhausted."

"Great. I'll try to make this quick," Cyrus replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Liv?...Livvie,…. Baby I'm home…Liv?" Fitz called out to her as soon as he walked through the door. He'd been calling Olivia since he left the office but her phone kept going to voicemail. He'd texted her to see what she wanted to eat and she had only responded that he needed to get home. He was becoming worried as he hung his coat in the coat closet of their foyer.

Fitz took a few more steps and that's when he saw it. There were two trails of roses—one trail of red roses red leading upstairs and one trail of white roses leading into the kitchen. The trail leading upstairs had a note placed on the floor that said " _Follow me first."_

Fitz followed the trail of roses leading upstairs and to their bedroom. He opened the door and followed the trail to their master bathroom. He was so sure Olivia was in there waiting for him.

"Livvie…," he smiled opening the door to find that she wasn't in the bathroom at all. He then spotted a note on the glass door of their shower:

 _Take a hot shower to wash your day off, throw on something comfortable_

 _and then follow the trail of white roses downstairs. See ya soon baby._

Fitz smiled brightly and prepared for his shower, he couldn't wait to tell Liv the great news that resulted from his meeting with his father today. He jumped in the shower and let the hot water wash off the long day he'd had. He finished his shower and went into their room to throw on some grey sweatpants and a black t-shirt.

He could smell the aroma of food in the air and wondered when Olivia found the time to cook. He brushed the thought off and followed the trail of white roses downstairs. The roses continued a path to the kitchen and that's where he saw her. Olivia had turned the lights off with the exception of one and had candles lit around their kitchen. She sat at the table waiting for him with one blue rose—his favorite color—in her hand.

Fitz stopped in his tracks when he spotted her. He never ceased to be amazed by the beauty his wife exuded. She was wearing a dangerously short, red silk robe because she knew he loved that color on her. Her hair was curled softly and hung just past her shoulders. Her face was void of makeup except for the red lipstick she had chosen for the night. On her feet she wore her favorite pair of strappy black Louboutin heels.

"Hi," she said smiling as he walked slowly into the kitchen.

"Hi," he responded when he was finally able to find his breath. He was so enamored by his wife. She literally took his breath away. He felt foolish for thinking she could have forgotten his birthday, and he fully intended on making it up to her whether she knew it or not.

Fitz walked over to where she was sitting and leaned down to kiss her lips. He inhaled and smelled the naturally intoxicating scent of everything that was his wife. She kissed him back so softly, so sweetly. He attempted to deepen the kiss, but Olivia had other plans for the night, so she pulled back slightly.

"Are you hungry babe? I picked up dinner. Sit, let me make you a plate," Olivia said rising from her seat and purposely brushing her perfectly shaped ass against her husband while looking at him over her shoulder. Fitz did as he was told and took a seat in the chair Olivia has just vacated, waiting for her to return to the table.

Olivia plated food for both of them and returned to an eagerly waiting Fitz. Fitz noticed that she was only carrying one plate and immediately questioned her.

"Livvie, aren't you going to eat? I know you must be hungry as well."

"Oh, I'm definitely hungry, and I am going to eat; but first I have to feed my husband," she replied placing the plate of food in front of him and moving to sit on his lap. Olivia proceeded to feed both Fitz and herself tantalizingly slowly as they ate in a comfortable silence. When the plate was cleared Olivia gave Fitz a quick kiss. "Are you ready for dessert?" She asked as she rose from his lap to clear their dishes.

Fitz was so mesmerized by his wife he hadn't even realized he had never answered her question until she returned to the table with a plate of chocolate covered strawberries and peach slices in syrup. "Babe, did you hear me?"

"I….uhm…I'm sorry Livvie, what were you saying?"

"I asked," she started before straddling his lap with a strawberry in hand and placing the fruit on the table behind her within arm's reach, "if you were ready for dessert?" She placed the strawberry into her mouth and bit it slowly before pulling it away while closing her eyes and moaning at the sweetness of the delicious fruit. She offered him a bite and he kept his eyes trained on hers as he bit into the strawberry and then sealed their lips in a slow, sensual kiss.

As they kissed, Fitz reached behind them and pulled another strawberry from the plate. They momentarily broke the kiss and he placed the end of the strawberry into Olivia's mouth but instead of biting it, she sucked and licked staring into his eyes until the chocolate started melting. Fitz watched in awe as she worked her tongue along the tip of the strawberry and his arousal painfully grew under her warm center.

He pulled the strawberry from her mouth and traced her bottom lip leaving a trail of the melted chocolate before taking a bite of the strawberry himself. He then went to work on her plump lip sucking and licking on it until Olivia had had enough. She wrapped her fingers around the silky chocolate curls at his nape and pulled his face impossibly closer to her own before kissing him passionately as she ground her center sensually over his arousal.

She traced the outline of his lips with her tongue begging for entrance and he obliged her sweeping his own tongue into her mouth to taste her sweetness. Fitz's hands roamed Olivia's body and rested on his favorite part of her, her ass, as he gripped and massaged her. Olivia moaned as Fitz moved his kisses from her sweet mouth along her jaw line and down the curve of her neck kissing, nibbling, and sucking.

He moved one of his hands from her ass and untied the gown she was wearing letting it fall to the floor around his feet. Underneath she wore a red lace see through bra with a matching thong. Fitz took a moment to admire the beauty of his wife before dipping his head to pull one of her peaked nipples between his teeth and tugging gently before easing the sting with his warm tongue. Olivia's back arched as she let out a strangled moan while tightening her fingers in Fitz's curls and grazing her nails against his scalp.

It was a feeling she knew he loved and while she thoroughly enjoyed everything he was doing to her body at the moment tonight was about him. She pulled his head up and kissed from his shoulder to his ear grabbing his earlobe between her teeth before whispering sensually in his ear, "Baby, I'm so wet right now. You always make me so wet."

Fitz groaned and stood up with one arm securing his wife to him and using the other to unhook and remover her bra throwing it across the kitchen before placing her down gently on the table in front of him.

"Fitz, baby, what are you doing?"

"About to devour my dessert, Livvie," he replied with a devilish smirk.

She smiled in return and sat up helping Fitz remove his shirt looking up at him through her long, curly lashes. She placed kisses along his chest and grazed her fingertips down his chiseled abs to the waistband of his pants before pulling them down with one hand and using the other to reach into his briefs and stroke his now deliciously engorged member.

"But, babe I was hoping I could enjoy one more strawberry with you first," she said sensually while continuing to stroke him and grabbing a strawberry from the platter behind her. She looked Fitz in his eyes and could see the desire blazing there as he watched her and roamed his hands along her body. "Sit," she spoke pushing him down to the chair and that one word could have caused him to explode on the spot.

Olivia bit into a strawberry and watched Fitz close his eyes as he sat in the chair and attempted to regulate his breathing. Olivia, still wearing her heels, dropped down in front of Fitz holding the strawberry half in her mouth and used the other end to circle her husband's tip. Fitz breathed her name and watched as she expertly guided the strawberry down one side of his shaft and back up the other all while balancing on her heels and resting her hands on his muscular thighs.

She stared into his eyes as she reached his tip and circled it once more with the strawberry before sucking the strawberry into her mouth completely and showering his arousal with wet kisses as she chewed the strawberry. She placed one final kiss to his tip before intertwining his fingers with her own as she encased his dick into her warm mouth and went to town pleasuring the man she loved more than words could ever express.

She alternated sucking, kissing, and licking his shaft until she could feel his thighs contracting beneath their hands and she could tell he was right at the edge. She continued staring into his eyes as she circled her tongue around the head and released one of his hands which immediately went to her hair. Olivia used her free hand to massage his balls as she wrapped her plump lips around his tip and sucked with just enough pressure to drive her man over the edge he had been craving. She watched his face contort with pleasure as she hummed her appreciation of his enjoyment. She continued moaning as she took as much of him as she could into her mouth repeating the motion until Fitz was right at the point of exploding.

"Livvie…..you have to stop….Liv I'm going to…..Ah, Liv," he tried over and over again to get her to release him. He had never finished in her mouth before and he didn't want to start today, but she refused to release him from her mouth. "Livvie, I'm about to cum."

She placed a kiss on his tip and looked into his eyes, "I know," she replied never taking her eyes from his and resuming the art of pleasuring her husband. A few more swirls of her tongue and he was releasing himself into her mouth as she swallowed all he had to offer. She raised her eyes to look at him again as he panted and struggled to catch his breath. She could see his eyes had turned from their usual blue to that stormy grey burning with desire. She loved when his eyes turned that color, and she also loved what she knew was about to happen tonight. Her husband never disappointed and always left her more than satisfied, but when his eyes turned this particular shade of grey it was always a night for the books.

She smiled at him and stood up to reclaim her position on his lap but before she could Fitz picked her up wrapping her legs around his waist. "I don't know what I did to be blessed with a woman as amazing as you are, but whatever it was I'm glad I did it. I can't imagine what my life would be without you in it," he confessed before laying her gently on the table in front of him.

Keeping her legs wrapped tightly around his hips, Olivia pulled Fitz's face closer to her and slipped her fingers through his silken curls. She pressed a soft kiss to his lips before looking into his eyes and responding, "You reciprocated the love I gave to you; that is more than any other man has ever done. I'll always love you, baby."

"I love you too. Always," he responded and sealed it with a kiss. As the kiss became heated Fitz could feel the heat radiating from Olivia's body, and allowed his hands to gently caress her skin before reaching behind her and grabbing a peach slice off of the plate she had prepared. While never breaking their kiss he used the peach to trace a path along her neck and down to her shoulder then used his lips and tongue to follow the trail of sweetness with soft, open-mouthed kisses. He continued the path across to the center of her chest before circling her pert breasts with the peach.

"Mmmmhh," Olivia moaned as Fitz continued to tease her breasts alternating between the peach and his tongue. Fitz bit off half of the peach slice and went to work on her left breast licking and sucking until Olivia began squirming beneath him. He then paid the same attention to the other breast with the other half of the peach slice fully appreciating his wife's moans of pleasure. The things this man was able to do to her body were indescribable, and she knew he was just getting started.

Fitz worked his way back up to Olivia's plump lips for a passionate kiss while retrieving another peach slice from the dish behind her. She continued to graze his scalp with her nails as they kissed moaning into Fitz's mouth when she felt his fingers finally reach her hot, dripping center. Fitz slid his middle finger between her folds and into her core while simultaneously grazing her clit gently with the peach slice he held between his thumb and forefinger. He completely enjoyed the look on Olivia's face as her back arched and her mouth formed a perfect "O" when she released a breathy moan.

"Mhmm, you like that baby?" Fitz asked adding a second finger to Olivia's core and increasing the pressure and friction of the peach on her folds.

"Yes baby, I like it," Olivia moaned in response, but not to Fitz's satisfaction.

"I don't think I heard you my love, what was that?" Fitz asked again.

"Shit yes Fitz, I like it baby," Olivia moaned louder.

"Now that's what I like to hear," Fitz responded as he expertly continued to graze her clit with the peach in one hand and removed her lace thong with the other hand.

Olivia was in a complete trance as her husband pleased her and when she heard the sound of the chair sliding back up to the table she knew her husband was about to get down to business and she always loved the way he pleasured her.

Once Fitz was comfortably seated he then placed the peach slice into his mouth between his teeth and began torturously dragging it through Olivia's slick folds.

"Mmmhhh, ahhh yes baby that feels soooo good." Olivia moaned scraping her nails across Fitz's shoulders.

The more Fitz worked the peach along her core the more she writhed and rotated her hips up from the table until Fitz had to hold her down, but once they made eye contact there was something so passionate and so intimate about the moment that they held it. As Fitz stroked the peach over and over until he couldn't tell the difference in peach juice from essence of his beautifully writhing wife. He chewed the peach slice and began stroking her with his tongue over and over and over as she screamed and moaned making her husband painfully hard all over again.

"Fuck Fitz! Right there baby, you're gonna make me cum. Mmmmmh."

"That's it sweet baby, cum for me that's what I want u to do for me. Let go Livvie," Fitz responded inserting two fingers into his wife's hot and slick center.

"Baby, FITZ! Aaahhh," Olivia screamed with her legs shaking over her husband's shoulders, and Fitz took that as permission to go all in and drive her right over the edge. He increased the flicks of his tongue over her clit and wrapped it securely between his lips all to her undoing. Olivia completely fell apart under Fitz's highly qualified tongue and he gently kissed all over her center and lapped her essence until her orgasm subsided.

"Sweet Liv, I don't think I can work out for a week without looking like I've been attacked," Fitz joked.

"Baby, you just make it so damn good, mmmmh," Olivia responded sounding fully sated, "but I'm most certainly not done with you yet." She smiled reaching to pull his sweatpants and briefs down and run her hand slowly up and down his engorged member.

"Well that's the best news I've heard all night, but can we take this upstairs baby? I want to lay you out all over the bed."

"But baby I want you now," she responded pulling him close to her center that was already hot and slick already again.

"Liv baby what in the world has gotten into you?" Fitz laughed. She shyly disregarded his questioning and pulled him closer weakening his resolve by kissing across his chest up his neck to that pulse point that she knows he can't resist.

"Less talk, more sex baby," she whispered in his ear.

He swiftly picked her up from the table and gently kissed her, he loved how deliciously spent she looked with her hair messy and falling over one shoulder completely naked—he couldn't wait to get her to their bedroom. As he made his way out of the kitchen Olivia couldn't resist the urge to reach down between the two of them and stroke his erection which definitely caught him off guard and he stumbled a bit.

"Livvie behave," he attempted

"But baby I told you I can't wait," she moaned in his ear.

She was really wearing him down and she knew it but he refused to say so. "We're almost there sweet baby."

"Baby I know but let me just…..aaaaahhhh," she moaned as she worked her body into the perfect position to just slide down onto his delightfully engorged member.

"Liiiiivvvvvvvv," Fitz groaned as she was making it extremely difficult for him to walk period much less make it upstairs to their bedroom.

"Yes my love?" she asked sweetly.

"You had better stop if you don't want me to drop you," he laughed.

"Fitz, I needed you in me; now hurry before I have to start moving," she responding with a slight swirl of her hips for emphasis which caused Fitz to stop walking completely and lean her against a wall in the living room and devour her lips in a tantalizing, soul searing kiss. After a few more rocks of Liv's hips Fitz was determined to get her to the bed, so he stopped kissing her and began sprinting up the stairs as Liv let out a loud surprised squeal.

"OMG, why are u running?" She asked laughing heartily.

"I told you I was taking you to my bed."

"Your bed huh, we'll see about that."

Fitz finally made it to their bedroom and the closer he made it to their bed the more Olivia's hips seemed to take on a rhythm all their own and to Fitz's resolve all he could do was fall down onto the bed and let her take complete control.

Olivia lay on top of her husband and kissed him sensually expressing everything she felt for him. He was truly the man of her dreams and he loved her unconditionally and she felt the same for him. As she moved her kisses to his neck and down to his chest Fitz knew she was about to put those hips he loved so damn much to work on him. He wasn't sure if it was just him or not but much to his pleasure her hips had been looking just a little more scrumptious to him the past few weeks. His wife was damn sexy and he couldn't wait for her to do her thing.

After placing kisses all across his chest and going back to bite back the pulse points on his neck on each side she sat up and began slowly rotating her hips as she slid up and down the entire length of her husband's shaft.

"Damn it Liv," Fitz moaned gripping her thighs that he always felt fit perfectly into his hands. He could feel her essence dripping down his shaft and it was driving him insane that she insisted on moving at such an enticingly slow pace.

"Mmmmh you like that baby?" she asked as Fitz noticed her eyes had turned to the dark brown shade they did when she was completely aroused and in the moment.

"You damn right baby, now I just need you to move a little faster Livvie," he said dying for her to speed up so he could release again and feel her fall apart in his arms as her orgasm took over her.

"Aaah hands off, this is my show baby," she moaned whispering in his ear as Fitz gripped her ass and tried to steady her and take over the pace.

Liv sat up a little more and rested her hands on Fitz's chest alternating between grinding her hips against his and sliding up and down his shaft.

"Mmmmh sweet baby, you're so hot and so wet," Fitz moaned

"And it's all for you, daddy," she moaned backed to him before turning her back to him leaning slightly forward, resting her hands on his thighs and picking up the pace a little.

"Aaaahhh fuck, damn Livvie," Fitz groaned as she began bouncing up and down his length at a quicker speed while looking over her shoulder at him eyes smoldering with desire, her hair messy and thrown across the other shoulder and Fitz's hands gripping and sliding across her ass, hips, and thighs.

"What's wrong daddy? Hhmmmm I'm about to make you cum?" She moaned enjoying the feeling of her husband inside of her and what she was doing to him. She knew her riding him always made him weak, and especially when she turned her back to him and he had a great view of her ass, his favorite part of her body.

By this point Fitz had received more than enough teasing from his wife and it he couldn't handle anymore torment. Olivia knew what was in store when Fitz didn't respond and she could feel him moving under her. That meant he'd had enough and she was sure to be sore tomorrow. Within two seconds Fitz had flipped both himself and Olivia over with Liv moaning as Fitz pushed every inch of himself into her from behind while gripping her hips. Liv moaned, screamed and gripped the sheets all while looking back at Fitz until her essence was dripping down Fitz's thighs, her thighs and she was just about ready to explode.

Fitz quickly flipped her over and teased her body all over again starting with kissing her lips, down to her neck, taking one hard nipple into his mouth gently between his teeth and releasing before moving on to the other. Fitz gently re-entered her looking directly into her eyes.

"I love you baby," he said as he filled her core with himself.

"Aaaahmmm, baby I love too. You have no idea how much uuuhhh," she moaned back.

Fitz moved in and out of Olivia at a steady pace allowing Olivia's cries of passion motivate him along until she licked and bit his neck which she knew was his weakness. Fitz grabbed her leg wrapping it around his back and began driving into her effectively hitting her spot over and over and over.

"Fuuuuuccccckkkk Fitz, what are you trying to do to me? Aaaahhhhh…..shit, mmmmhhhhhh," Olivia moaned and Fitz was loving it, but it was weakening him as well as he felt her walls contracting around him.

"I'm loving you sweet baby," Fitz whispered in her ear.

"Shit you're about to make me, uuuuhhhh, make me cum," Olivia mumbled still moaning.

"Mmmmmhhh well isn't that my job Livvie?"

"Yes. Fuck, yes baby yes!" Olivia screamed.

Fitz continued driving into and out of Olivia's dripping hot center and he could tell her orgasm was nearing by the way her walls were contracting around him and he knew it was only a matter of time before she exploded.

"That's it baby, cum for me one more time Livvie," he whispered in her ear kissing and nibbling on her neck which drove her wild as her hips continued to meet his stroke for stroke.

"Fitz baby," she moaned.

Fitz looked into her eyes and knew what she needed. He picked up the pace and his normally ocean blue eyes were a dark grey matching her normally light brown which were now dark amber brown. They both moved in sync her hips swiveling to match his rhythm as they both neared orgasm. Olivia moaned, writhed, and squirmed under Fitz all while he felt her warmth pulsating around him. Fitz began to feel that familiar heat signaling his orgasm nearing and he reached for Olivia's hands to hold in his.

"Baby I'm so close, aaaahhhh, I'm ready baby," Olivia moaned.

"If you're ready baby let's go," Fitz said kissing her sensually and letting go of one of her hands to stroke her clit driving her completely over the edge as her moans and the scrapes of her nails against his scalp brought Fitz to release at the same time as his beautiful wife unraveled in his arms.

"Damn it Liv, your loving is better every time beautiful," Fitz said rolling over pulling Olivia into his arms with a soft kiss to her lips and then one to her temple.

"Oh really, well I could say the same about you, daddy. I can see that gave you some motivation," she joked.

"Yes baby it did; where exactly did that come from? You've _never_ called me daddy before. What got into you today?" He asked. He knew she had her reasons for never referring to him as daddy during sex or any other time for that matter, and he thought it quite strange that she did so today but he wasn't going to bring it up.

"I don't know baby, can you get us that towel from the bathroom counter near my vanity? That peach syrup is still pretty sticky," she laughed.

Fitz got up from the bed as his wife admired him in all his glory as he walked into their bathroom to do what she had asked. Luckily he had left the bathroom door open so she would be able to see his reaction immediately when he saw what she had meticulously placed under the towel she asked him to retrieve from the bathroom. He turned the faucet on to warm the water and picked up the towel and that's when he saw it. Fitz was frozen in time, it couldn't be true. He completely forgot about the towel as he looked into the room at his wife who was now smiling the brightest smile he'd ever seen her smile. He walked back into the bedroom and climbed back into the bed between his wife's thighs.

"Livvie, is that what I think it is?"

Smiling from ear to ear she responded, "Maybe."

"Livvie does that say what I think it says?"

"Well, if you think it's a pregnancy test that says you're going to be a daddy then yes," she happily responded.

"I think you just made me the happiest man alive today," Fitz stated before sensuously kissing his wife deeply and thoroughly. "Oh, Liv I forgot to tell you."

"Shhhh, just kiss me I'm not done yet. Reach into your top nightstand drawer,"

Fitz did was his wife asked and found a black medium sized box with a royal blue bow wrapped around it. He opened the box and inside was a desk nameplate with his name and new title at his father's company.

"Liv, baby I love it. What….how….when," Fitz scrambled

"Shut up and kiss me," Olivia said before kissing her husband.

"I love you baby, and I'm the luckiest man in the world to have you as my wife and to have you choose me day after day."

They engaged in another sensual kiss before Olivia pulled away to whisper into her husband's ear, "Happy Birthday, Mr. President. I love you."


End file.
